Devices having touch functionality have become widely used in everyday life. Devices that may utilize touch functionality include devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, electronic kiosks, gaming devices, personal computers and any other type of electronic device that can be configured to receive input through an interface that includes touch functionality.
A dominant touch technology is projected capacitance technology. Projected capacitance technology provides high clarity and low reflectance for a display, and strong durability when used with devices having touch functionality. However, projected capacitance technology results in higher device power consumption as compared to the use of other touch technologies. This may have a significant impact on device performance, especially in battery powered portable devices. It would be desirable, therefore to provide technologies and techniques that allow lower power consumption in devices including touch technologies such as projected capacitance technology.